


warm

by sashimiontoast



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Crush, F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Lesbians, Tooth Rotting Fluff, barista chuu, coffee shop AU, help me, shes in love fellas, so soft, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: her eyes took her to another galaxy. copper against honey and sage, those brown orbs filling jiwoo with such warmness. she couldn’t look away -no- she refused to look away...





	warm

She was there again.

Sitting at her usual spot, next to the overgrowing plant, the fairy lights glinting behind her.

Her frail hand cupped her chin, as her other hand held the coffee she would usually order. _C_ _aramel macchiato..._

She stared out of the window, her eyes following the snowflakes which fell. She sipped her drink, and licked her rosy lips each time. 

Jiwoo had memorised everything about Yves. 

The way she would unconsciously tuck a strand of her dark auburn hair behind her ear. 

The way she flipped the pages of whatever new book she would bring, drowning in the words. The way she looked so indulged in the scenery outside. 

The way she tapped her feet slightly to the slurring jazz sounds playing. The way she always wore red on mondays only.

_The way she talked, the way she smiled…. _

Everything about her had drawn Jiwoo in.

And she couldn’t get out.

 

And here she was again. Standing behind the counter, staring at the elegant woman from afar. 

Yves never seemed to notice that someone was looking at her so longingly.

Instead she continued to sigh and turned her gaze away from the snow outside, down to her coffee as she watched the brown swirls twirling around.

_It was always so cold._  She thought to herself. 

_If only there was something to bring me warmth,_ she thought to herself in a silent prayer.

All she really wanted in this world was love.

And she was so afraid that she would never be able to find it.

 

~~~

 

 

Jiwoo sighed as she watched the girl. T _oday is the day…i’ll talk to her…_ she thought to herself happily.

But it never happened.

Days went by, and Jiwoo still couldn’t gather the courage. 

Months passed, and all Jiwoo could manage was to ask for her order in a timid voice and hand her the coffee, her face never failing to grow into a burning pink as she did so.

 

_Today. I will for sure. _

She lied to herself again, as she realised that Yves was coming right towards her.

Her heart stopped. _Why was she coming? Did she notice me staring? Does she think I’m weird?_

Yves stopped at the counter, a small smile on her pale face. 

“I’d like to give you a tip.” she said simply, her voice as smooth as silk, making Jiwoo shiver.

“U-um-“ Jiwoo began to fidget, looking down at her hands, as her face began to burn and her heartbeat grew louder. 

_Look at how much of a coward you are…. you can’t even look at her...._

 Jiwoo wanted to melt in embarrassment.

Yves didn’t seem to notice. instead she took out a 10 dollar bill from her violet purse she always had. “Here. Take it. It’s the least I can give you.” She flashed a stunning smile, and _oh_ , Jiwoo swore she could just die in that moment.

“Wh-what for?” Jiwoo chuckled awkwardly, her face as red as the top yves wore that monday. “I-I mean. I haven’t done anything amazing.” she chortled again. 

_Holy shit you’re so embarrassing! I won’t be surprised if she never comes back to this damn cafe! You’ve really done it this ti-_

“You deserve it.” she said as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear again.

_That’s 12 times today..._

_J_ iwoo watched the strand of hair being placed as she counted in her head and smiled shyly at how cute Yves was.

“I know you see me almost everyday. It’s a surprised you don’t get sick of me!” she laughed elegantly and Jiwoo felt like her heart was going to seriously melt.

 

“I just felt like giving you something for always being here. I know that sounds really tacky but, I appreciate you. You’re a part of my life considering I see you almost everyday. I mean, you’ve even memorised my order!” she laughed again.

Jiwoo laughed softly, her heart bursting. 

_Part of my life..? Was she kidding. I’m nothing but a barista. Why would she say something so…_

“Anyways. I’m sorry this is so random. But thank you. for everything I guess.” Now even Yves looked awkward, her gaze shifting to her feet.

Jiwoo smiled. “Thank you so much. I’m glad to have you as a regular.” 

_Holy shit??!?!? I actually said something!!!_    She smiled widely at her long awaited achievement.

Yves looked up at her, and suddenly their eyes locked.

Jiwoo’s heart skipped 8 times or even more, as Yves continued to look into her eyes.

_Look away. Look away. Look away._  She begged, but her body wouldn’t move.

Her eyes took her to another galaxy. Copper against honey and sage, those brown orbs filling Jiwoo with such warmness. She couldn’t look away -no- she refused to look away. 

 

Yves blinked and shifted her gaze abruptly, ending Jiwoo’s temporary heaven. Yves laughed awkwardly, a small blush forming on her snowy cheeks. 

“A-anyways. I’ll see you tomorrow I guess!” She began to leave when Jiwoo grabbed her delicate wrist.

 

 

“W _ait_!” she started.

Yves turned to face her, eyebrow raised.

Jiwoo sighed in embarrassment. S _hould she? If not now then when? Will she ever get a chance like this?_

“Ca-can I have your number!” she asked, a little to loudly, the rest of the cafe glancing over.

Yves blushed profusely at the sudden request. “U-um sure. hold up.” 

Jiwoo let go of her wrist, wanting to bury herself in embarrassment. Yves wrote her number on a small post-it and handed it to Jiwoo. 

“Um... call me if you get the chance.”

“Yeah.” Jiwoo was still recovering from humility.

“Cool.”

“Uh huh.”

Yves turned to leave, when she suddenly glimpsed at Jiwoo again. 

“By the way..”

“Y-yes?”

“I’m sorry but… I never caught your name.” Yves mumbled shamefully.

Jiwoo wasn’t surprised. She never mentioned it in the first place. She sighed.

“It’s Jiwoo. Kim Jiwoo.”

“Oh. That’s-“ Yves paused. “Such a beautiful name…”

And with that she turned and walked out of the cafe, as she normally did every morning, as if she hadn’t pierced a particular barista’s heart, so painfully deep.

 

 

 

Jiwoo stared at Yves's number. She smiled to herself. _Who knew that a random sequence of numbers could make a person so happy?_

Jiwoo learnt 2 new things that morning.

_1\. Apparently its normal to give out tips to your everyday barista and tell her how important she is to you, for merely serving coffee._

_2\. She smelt like vanilla icing...._

 

As Yves walked out the door, a smile spreading on her face she wondered. 

 Maybe for once, on that winter morning, she didn’t  feel cold. Instead she was filled with unfamiliar warmness, the same she felt as she stared into her eyes.

And suddenly everywhere she looked, anywhere she turned, her thoughts would always go back to that one particular barista beauty.

 

All because of a tip.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was so random but i was bored and my mind came across this idea. i love my girlies so much.  
> also stan loona!


End file.
